One Chance
by rugrat4eva
Summary: Another Reid/Mia One Shot... This time on how they met and actually got together... Based off my story "Redeption Song" Now 3 one shots... the 2nd being Reid and Mia's First Date... 3rd is just a Reid/Mia random moment
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote another one shot!!! Still Mia and Reid… I just love writing about them and their many different first… this one is the most important one though… it's the first time they met and how they got together!! Yayy!!! **

**I know you were expecting the last chapter/epilogue for Redemption Song, and I'm working on it, but I was listening to Taylor Swift and got the idea for this… So if you wanna blame someone for sidetracking my muse, blame 'Jump then Fall' by Taylor Swift…**

Reid sat in his usual seat next to Tyler in their Honors English class. His head was down, as usual, trying to catch some extra sleep before lunch. 'Who ever made English the class before lunch, was seriously fucked up.' He thought to himself, trying to drown out the teacher's lecture. He lifted his head to check the time on the clock on the side wall but stopped when he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. And for him, that's saying a lot because he's seen plenty of beautiful girls in his life. 'Why haven't I seen her before?' he thought to himself when the teacher made an attempt to catch his attention. "Mr. Garwin?" he heard his name and snapped his head forward. "How much of the lesson did you hear?" Reid shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the teacher. The teacher sighed and looked at the clipboard he had. "Well, since I don't want you to fail 11th grade English your first semester, I'll put you with someone who was actually paying attention, instead of with Mr. Simms like I originally planned." Reid let his eyes fall on the girl he was staring at earlier, silently praying that he waited was assigned her to be his partner. "Mr. Garwin, you're going to be paired with Ms. Tunney." Reid looked over at Kate who was sitting by the door, groaning because of the teacher's decision. "And since that leaves your original pairs partner-less, they will be together. So Mr. Simms and Ms. Johnson? Your partners."

Tyler smiled to himself when he saw Mia's head turn back towards him. They had worked together before last year in a lot of their classes so he knew that it would work out fine. He didn't expect Reid to nudge his shoulder and ask about Mia though. "You know her?" he asked, his eyes going back and forth between Mia and Tyler. He nodded and turned his head back towards his book. "I met her last year. She's nice." He whispered, trying not to draw any attention to him by their teacher. He looked over to his friend, who had 'that look' on his face. That was the look that usually got him into trouble with Caleb. "What are you thinking about, Reid?" he asked, slightly raising his voice. Reid said nothing; just put his head back down.

After class, Reid and Tyler stopped Kate and Mia from walking out of the class. "Hey, Mia. Kate" Tyler said, bringing a smile on her face. "Hey, Ty." Mia said, looking from him to Reid. Reid took this as the time to work his magic on her. "I'm Reid. Reid.." before he got to finish, Mia interrupted and finished his sentence. "Garwin. Yea, I know. Tyler talks a lot about you. I'm Mia." She said, earning a bump in the hip from Kate. Reid smiled at her, intrigued. "How do you know Kate?" Kate put her arm around Mia's shoulder and sent him a sarcastic smile. "She's been my roommate since last year. If you paid attention, you'd know that. Now if you don't mind, we have class on the other side of the building." Kate said, pulling Mia with her down the stairs to leave the room. Mia stopped her before they walked out and turned back around. "I'll call you later so we can arrange a study schedule okay, Ty?" she said before Kate grabbed her arm again, making her leave the room.

"Why didn't I meet her before if she was Kate's roommate?" Reid said, turning to Tyler, as they began to walk to their next class. "I think you did, you just didn't remember." Tyler said, walking into the hallway. "Didn't remember what?" Pogue asked, leaning against the wall outside the classroom with Caleb. "Reid has taken an interest in Mia." Tyler said, gaining serious looks from Pogue and Caleb. "What put her on your radar, Reid?" Pogue asked, confused because he had never said anything about her before today. "I mean, we've known her for a little over a year now, and you've never noticed her before." Caleb nodded in agreement. "He's right man." Caleb said, but Reid knew something else was about to be said. "Honestly, Mia's not your type, Reid. She's nice and sweet and has a good head on her shoulders." Reid looked at Caleb with questioning eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Reid asked, slightly offended. "Basically, he means that she's not a slut who will sleep with you just because you're you." Pogue said, starting to walk down the hallway. The two guys snickered and Tyler began to push him down the hallway. "It means that she's not the type you usually go for." Tyler said, putting it nicely. Reid stopped and turned to Tyler. "Well maybe it's time for a change, Ty."

"There is no way that I'm letting you date Reid, Mia." Kate said, as her and Mia got to class and took their usual seats. "I never said I wanted to date him." Mia said, looking up at her over protective friend. "You didn't have to say it!" she exclaimed, watching the eyes from all over the classroom turned to both of them. Kate took her seat and began her tirade in hushed tones. "He was trying to work his mojo on you. Do you not hear about all his sexscapades with most of the girls in our grade? In the rest of the school?" Mia laughed and turned to her book. "I'm sure he was just being polite, Kate. And if it makes you feel better, I'll be careful whenever I'm around him, okay?" Kate nodded and turned her attention to the front of the room, where their teacher had begun the lesson.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Reid. Tyler spoke to Mia after swim practice to arrange their "study schedule". He tried to get Tyler to tell him things about Mia that he could try to start a conversation about, but Tyler was no help. The next day, showed some sort of progress in his quest. After spending his English class tuning Kate out and staring at her throughout the period, and spending lunch thinking about what she might be doing, Reid saw her in study hall, reading one of Shakespeare's plays, most likely trying to get started on her English project. He took this as an opportunity to actually talk to her and see if he might have a chance. He slid into the chair across from her, startling her and breaking her concentration from her work.

"Hey there." He said, flashing Mia his signature smirk. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. 'She doesn't know how cute she is.' He thought to himself, leaning over to look at the book she was reading. "What are you reading?" he asked, trying to get as close to her face as possible. She broke the eye contact he had with her and looked at the book. "Umm… It's Romeo and Juliet. Tyler and I are re-reading it for our project." He nodded and got up to sit in the seat next to her. "So how long have you been at Spencer?" he asked, leaning closer to her. "Freshman year, second semester." She said, quickly before looking back at her book. He smiled again and started firing questions at her. "When's your birthday?" Mia smiled to herself. "Around Valentine's Day." She replied, not looking up from her book. "What kind of car do you drive?" She shook her head, still not returning his gaze. "A BMW." He nodded and smiled to himself, knowing he was annoying her. "What's your favorite color?" Mia let out a sigh. "Purple." She closed her book and looked at him. "My turn, Garwin." She said, making him smirk at her again. "When's _your_ birthday?" he smiled and sat back in his chair. "Middle of December." She nodded at him, not breaking eye contact with him. "What's _your_ favorite color?" she asked, leaning forward like he had done earlier. "Black." He replied, stretching out the word and making her slightly smile. "Why are you suddenly interested in me? Because you barely noticed me before." She said, leaning backwards and folding her arms across her chest. He was impressed. 'Ballsy. Maybe she's not the good girl she lets on to be.' He thought to himself and leaned forward. "Well, this is the first time you came on my radar." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I met you a while after I met Kate. Over a year ago. The same time I met Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler." He stared at her, confused by her last statement. He didn't recall meeting her, or even seeing her around the school until yesterday. 'How could I have met her before, and not remember it?' he thought to himself. 'I wouldn't forget her face. I shouldn't have forgotten her face.' He looked at her with remorse on his face. "I don't remember meeting you before and I apologize for that." He said, hoping that she believed him. "Honestly, I just want to get to know you better. I mean, your best friend is my best friend's girlfriend, and we're bound to hang out because of it. And I don't want things to be awkward between us." Reid thought he was being sincere until he saw an unrecognizable look appear on her face. "I don't like to be played with, Reid." She said, still keeping that unrecognizable look. "I know what you do around here to the girls around school, and I'm not gonna let you even try to do that to me. If you want to be civil, we can be civil. And maybe somewhere in the future, we might be able to be friends, but it won't go any further than that with me." Reid sat there, jaw lagging close to the ground. "Layman's terms, Garwin? You're not gonna get anywhere with me." Mia stood up and walked away from the table, leaving him to think about her.

Reid walked into his and Tyler's room after classes, through his bag on the floor and laid on his bed face down. Tyler lifted his head from his book when he heard Reid groan into his pillow. "What's up your ass?" he asked, turning around to face Reid and his bed. "She blew me off." Reid rolled over and sat up on the bed. "Mia blew me off. No girl has ever done that before." Tyler looked at him and laughed. "Caleb and Pogue told you that she wasn't like normal girls." Reid shook his head. "No you don't get it, Baby Boy." Reid stood up and leaned on his desk across the room. "That was the sexiest thing I ever seen." Tyler chuckled and put his head down in the chair. "You're not gonna give up, are you?" Reid smiled and shook his head. "Nope." Tyler nodded and put his book down on his desk. "You're gonna need some help then."

Tyler and Reid sat in their room for a few hours talking about Mia and telling him things about her. This let him know that they actually had a lot of things in common. Reid was getting comfortable until he saw Tyler get up and head for the door. "Where do you think you're going Baby Boy, were not done yet." Tyler waved it off and kept walking. "I need to go to the library and get a book for my project. I'll be back." Reid sat back on his bed and closed his eyes on the bed for a few minutes, drifting back to his thoughts. It was nice for a while until he heard a knock on the door. 'Ty forgot his key again.' He thought as he got out of bed. "Baby Boy, I'm seriously gonna get you a chain to put your keys on and put them around your neck." He opened the door, surprised to see Mia standing there in regular clothes, books in hand and bag on her shoulder. "Tyler told me to meet him here to work on our project." She said, peaking in the room to see if he was there. "But since he's not here…" Reid stopped her and moved aside. "He went to the library for some books. He said he'll be back in a few minutes. You can wait if you want to." She nodded and walked inside the room, putting her bag on the floor and sitting at Tyler's desk. She pulled out her cell phone and laughed at the message. "Tyler said that he ran into Caleb and Pogue and they were going to Nicky's and was taken with them against his will." Reid laughed at the obviousness of the situation. "He says for us to talk and get to know each other. And to 'have fun'." Mia put her phone in her pocket and looked at Reid. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" she said, slightly chipper and sarcastic. Reid smirked and leaned on the desk. 'This is gonna get interesting.'

A few hours later, Tyler came back to his dorm to find Reid and Mia laying on the floor in front of her laptop listening to music. "Am I interrupting something?" Tyler said, making Reid and Mia leave the little world they were in. "I was just introducing Reid to the world of Lady Gaga." Tyler laughed as Reid rolled on his back, and started to sing Lady Gaga. Mia laughed when he got up and started to dance around the room to the song. Tyler put his head down and Mia just stared and laughed. "I so need my camera!" she said, making him stop. "No! No cameras! Imagine how fast my 'bad boy' rep would end if everyone saw me dancing to 'Lovegame'." She smiled at this and started putting her things away. "It's late. I should go now." Reid's face changed and he got sad when she started heading to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Reid poked his head out the door and watched her walk away. "If she turns around, I have a chance." He whispered to himself, watching her get to the end of the hallway. He felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He was about to go inside until he saw her turn around, give him a wave and a small smile before she went to her floor. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he said to himself, going back inside and enjoying the rest of his night.

The next morning in class Mia was freaking out. She was having conflicting feelings about Reid. On one hand, she heard all the rumors about him with almost all the girls who lived in her hall, most of the girls in her building at that. But that didn't sound like the guy she had just spent hours talking to last night. And from what she saw, she liked; she liked it a lot. "Why are you thinking so hard, so early in the morning?" Kate asked, taking her seat next to Mia, putting her head on the desk; turned towards Mia so they could still talk. "So…" Mia turned to her friend, a small smile creeping on her face. "I talked to Reid last night…" Kate rolled her eyes. "Again? I mean, after the library?" Mia nodded and Kate groaned. "I was in his and Tyler's room, waiting for Tyler to come back so we could work on our English project, and we just… hung out. It was no big deal." Kate lifted her body up, turned to Mia, and put her hands on her shoulders. "It's never 'not a big deal' with Reid, Mia." Kate sighed, seeing that her warnings were going unheard. "I'm not gonna tell you not to date him, I'm just gonna say to be careful. His dating track record isn't as good as yours." Mia laughed at this. "I don't have a dating track record, Kate. I dated what, two guys in my life." She nodded and turned to her book. "Exactly my point."

The week flew by and before they all knew it, it was Friday, and everyone knew what that meant: Time to go to Nicky's. Reid walked in with Tyler and headed straight to the pool tables, as usual, and Pogue and Caleb walked over and got a table with Kate and Mia. Reid absentmindedly scanned the place and saw Mia laughing and joking with Caleb. He felt a twinge of anger and jealousy burning inside of him. 'Wait what?' he thought to himself. 'I've never had those feelings for a girl before. What is she doing to me?' He kept staring until his gaze met Mia's and she gave him a sincere smile and nod. Tyler walked over to him after she turned her attention back to Caleb and put his arm around his shoulder. "You actually like her, don't you?" he asked, watching Reid's envy of Caleb at that moment rise with every second that passed. "I mean, it's really different with her?" Reid just nodded and tried to turn his attention back to the pool game in front of him.

Tyler felt the need to intervene in the situation, knowing that both Reid and Mia felt some type of something for each other, but it wouldn't happen unless they had a nudge into the right direction. Tyler walked over to the bar and sent a simultaneous text message to both of them asking to meet outside. He smiled to himself when he saw them both get up from where they were to go outside.

Reid stood there, watching the door and felt his heart skip when Mia walked outside. She slowed her pace when she saw Reid there instead of Tyler. "I got a text…" she started, then put her head down and laughed. "I should kick his ass." She said, making Reid laugh. "That, I'd pay to see." He said, watching her walk a little closer towards him. "So…" he said looking at her. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him. "So…" she said, mocking him, making Reid smile. "See? That's what I like about you." He said, watching the shock appear on her face. "You're not like these girls here. And that's a really good thing. You actually have a brain. And they're interesting things in it. Not only that, but you know how to use it, too. Your funny and beautiful and you might just be the only girl that can actually make me feel some sort of feelings for them that will actually last. " Mia stared at him as he said these things. "Why are you saying this to me?" she asked, hearing her voice cracked and mentally cursing it as she did. "I mean, you sleep with a different girl every night, sometimes more than one. And I'm not like that. I won't be like that." Reid took a step closer to her and felt horrible when she took a step back away from him. "Mia, don't do that. I never even thought of you like that. I just said I was glad you're not that way." Reid looked at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from him or herself though. "When we hung out, did I ever put any type of pressure on you or suggested that I actually wanted to take things further than you wanted to?" Mia shook her head no, not trusting her voice at that moment. "Doesn't that say anything to you, Mia?" She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face. "It means that you know I'm not easy and that I won't fall for your usual bullshit!" Mia screamed at him, slightly scaring him because he's never heard her do it before.

She was having a difficult time processing what he was saying. "I don't understand why you picked me." She said after a few minutes in a hushed and defeated tone, lowering her head as she spoke. At that moment he walked over to her, lifting her head so that he could look her in the eyes. "I didn't pick you, Mia. And I didn't exactly ask for this to happen either." He said, gaining a light chuckle from Mia. "All I'm asking for is a chance. One chance here, Mia. And all you have to do is say yes." Reid looked at Mia with pleading eyes. "Please, say yes." He searched her eyes, trying to find the answer he was looking for. Reid was practically begging for a chance with this girl, something he had never done a day in his life. Maybe he really is starting to change his act. "There are a million sirens going off in my head, screaming at me to say no." Mia started, looking at him. "But, I'm willing to try if you are. So I'm saying yes." A grin broke out on his face as she said this. "Don't make me regret this, Reid." She warned, before giving him a warm smile. He nodded and put his hand under her chin, gently kissing her; not rushing it like he would normally do, but savoring the moment, enjoying the kiss. He ended it slowly and reluctantly, watching Mia practically come out of a daze. She blinked a few times and looked at him. "Why the hell did you kiss me?!?!" she screamed at him, pushing him away; lightly so he didn't get hurt, but still with enough force for him to know that she was serious. He looked at her confused, thinking he read the signs wrong. "I thought it was okay. I'm sorry if I read it wrong or offended you in some way.." Mia stopped him and started laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!"she said in between laughs. "I was joking. As you probably saw, I liked the kiss. And I honestly wouldn't mind if you did it again." Reid smiled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Oh I plan to. Trust me." She stopped him before he tried to kiss her again. "Okay I know I said that I don't mind it, but can we go a little slower. I actually wanna set to know the guy who kisses me more than I do." Reid nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek and let her go. He walked a few steps away from her only to stop and offer her his hand. Mia smiled at him and took his hand. 'Maybe he's not as bad as everyone says he is.' She thought to herself. 'I'll only find out if I take the chance.'

**So on to Redemption Song and what I plan to do with it… Chapter 18 was the last official chapter because I like how I ended it, but, there is an epilogue that I'm working on to wrap up most of the loose ends I left… then I'll start the sequel… **

**I should have it up soon. A day or two tops... if not, feel free to yell and scream at me..**

**I hope you liked it.. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's that one-shot I was talking about (Reid and Mia's First Date)…. I was just gonna post it separately, but since it flowed better, it's with 'One Chance'… ENJOYY!**

"Mia, you promised you'd go." Tyler said, sitting in the chair across from her. "I changed my mind." she said, plopping down on her bed. "It's a woman's prerogative to do that." Tyler scoffed and looked at her sarcastically. "Say's who, Mia?" Mia rolled her eyes at him and quickly thought of an answer to his question. "It's an unwritten rule." she said with a smile on her face. "And it's part of girl code." Tyler smiled at his friend and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I don't know anything about girl code, Mia." He said, making her giggle. "What I do know is that you agreed to go on a date with Reid and he's been annoying the hell out of me about it ever since." Mia laid back on her bed and let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I did, Ty. I just don't know if I can go through with it." Tyler moved from the chair he was in and sat down on the bed next to her. ""Why not?" He asked, and she sat up to look at him, a mix of guilt and embarrassment on her face. "I don't know what might happen if we were alone. He might expect something and I'm not the type of girl…" She started, but Tyler cut her off, mid-rant. "You're going to the carnival, Mia. Reid's not gonna try and mount you on the Ferris Wheel." Mia scoffed and moved away from Tyler, going to sit on Kate's side of their room. "That's not what I heard from when he took Stacy Kavanaugh last year."

Tyler sighed and put his head down, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The year before, Reid, who was a sophomore at the time, took Stacy, who was a junior, to the carnival. The rumor going around Spencer was that they had sex at the top of the Ferris Wheel, but because he's Reid's' best friend, Reid told him the truth about what actually happened: All they did was make out. There was a lot of heavy petting going on, but nothing major happened. Reid just let everyone assume that it did and because of his growing popularity, Stacy never set anyone straight.

"You can't believe everything you hear, Mia." Tyler said, looking over at her. "And you already knew the rumors and his reputation when you agreed to go out with him." Mia sighed and went back over to her bed. "Because he doesn't seem like the guy everyone says he is when we're together." Tyler put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her fears. "He's not. But me telling you isn't gonna show you." He said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Give him a chance to show you who he really is, Mia." She sat with Tyler in silence and let out a sigh. "On one condition." she said, making Tyler look at her questioningly. "What condition?" Mia looked at him and smiled. "You have to come on the date with us." Tyler moved from his seat and stood in the middle of the dorm room. "How am I suppose to do that? Three's a crowd, remember?" Mia laughed at his reaction. "Then bring someone." she said, getting up and starting to gather her things for a shower. "How am I suppose to find a date for this in three hours, Mia?" He asked, watching her move around her dorm room. "If you want me to go on this date, you'll figure something out." She said, opening her door and pushing him out, before grabbing her keys and closing the door. "I'm gonna go start getting ready. You start trolling the hallway for a dateless girl." she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good Luck, Ty." She said, heading towards the showers and leaving a flustered Tyler in the hallway.

Reid and Tyler walked into the courtyard and Reid started getting nervous. "Calm down, man." Tyler said, watching Reid start to fidget. "This date is gonna be fine." Reid sighed and rolled his eyes. "You said she didn't even wanna go, Baby Boy." Tyler noded. "But she is going." he said, putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. "She's going, and you two are gonna have a good time. Stop whining like a little girl." Reid smacked the back of Tyler's head as they turned the corner and saw two girls standing under a tree. "Who's that girl with Mia?" Reid asked, and Tyler's face turned a light shade of pink. "My date. She lives on Mia's floor." Reid briefly laughed but stopped when the girls turned to them.

"You guys ready?" The girl with Mia asked. Mia just laughed and shook her head. "This is Jennifer. She lives across from Me and Kate." She said. Reid nodded and quickly looked her over before turning his attention back to Mia. "You ready, Baby Girl?" He asked, a smile threatening to creep on his face. Mia quickly looked over at Tyler, who had a smile on his face, then nodded at Reid. "Yeah, let's go. It's should be fun."

About 2 hours after they got to the carnival, Reid and Mia separated from Tyler and Jennifer. "Are you having a good time?" He asked as they were walking through the carnival, turning his head to look at her. "Surprisingly, yes." She said with a small smile on his face. "You didn't think you would?" He asked, his feelings slightly hurt. "It's not like that, its just not what I expected to happen." She said seeing him nod. "I'm glad to see that you proved me wrong." Reid just smiled and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, seeing him look around. "Let's make a deal." He said reaching for her hand once he found what he was looking for. "What kind of deal?" Mia asked as she reluctantly took his hand. "It's more like a game actually." He said as he led her to one of the game booths set up. "If I can knock down all those bottles in one try, you have to go out with me again." Mia thought this over and nodded her head in agreement. "And it has to be a solo date. No dates or "accidentally" running into other people." He said, watching her smile. "Fine, Reid. But if you can't you have to sing a Miley Cyrus song in front of our English class AND you cant ask me out again." She said, folding her arms across her chest. Reid just laughed and nodded. "Fine, Baby Girl. But I don't intend on losing."

Mia scoffed as Reid gave the man in charge of the booth the money and was handed three balls. "I only need one." He said, handing the other two back to the man. Reid winded his arm back and threw the ball directly at the center of the stack, knocking them all down. Mia began clapping and started laughing when Reid started taking numerous bows. "Congratulations." She said, once he finally stopped. "You get this too." The man said, handing Reid a medium sized teddy bear. Reid briefly looked at it and handed it to Mia. "Aww. It's cute." She said as they started walking away.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Reid asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know. I haven't gotten a stuffed animal since I was 10." Reid looked at the Teddy Bear and began to jokingly stroke his chin. "You should name him… Dudley." Mia laughed and looked up at him. "Dudley?" She asked, watching him nod. "From the Dudley Do Right cartoon?" Mia nodded. "From the Rocky and Bullwinkle show?" She asked, seeing him nod again. "I like it." she said, watching him smile. "Me too. So then it's decided. His name is Dudley." Reid said, seeing Mia nod in agreement.

"Thank you." She said. "For Dudley, I mean." She quickly added as she stopped in front of the Merry-Go-Round. "No problem." He said, looking at the girl in front of him. Normally, Reid wouldn't of tried so hard on a date. He never had to because the girls he usually went out with usually threw themselves at him. But Mia was the complete opposite of that. She was hesitant on whether or not she wanted to let herself like him and he actually liked the fact that he had to work harder than usual to get her attention; he had to convince her to take a chance on him and prove that her was worth her doing so. He thought it was a refreshing change and realized that in the short amount of time that he knew her that she was worth everything he was doing and that he liked the way he was with her.

"Now I have a question for you." Reid said, looking at Mia. "Go ahead and ask." She responded, looking at Reid with a sparkle in her eyes that made Reid's heart beat faster than usual. 'What is she doing to me?' He thought to himself as he stared at her. "Okay, so I already kissed you at Nikky's right?" He asked, seeing her nod her head. "Right…" She said, slightly confused as to where Reid was going with his question. "And I'm about to kiss you again, Right?" Reid asked with a smirk on his face, briefly shocking Mia with his bluntness. "I guess…" She said hesitantly, still confused. "Which one counts as the official first kiss?" Mia put her head down and lightly chuckled to herself as she thought of an answer. "Whichever one is better." She responded, making him smile. "Okay then." He said, putting his hand under her chin and gently lifting her head so that she was facing him. Then, Reid leaned down and gently kissed Mia. At first it was slow and gentle, but after a few moments, the kiss intensified and reluctantly ended when both Reid and Mia were out of breath. At the same time, the lights on the Merry-Go-Round turned off and most of the carnival was empty.

"So I think that one was better." Mia said, trying to catch her breath. "Good to know." Reid said, nodding. "And I think the carnival's over." She said, and Reid put his arm around her shoulder. "I think you're right." he said. "So what do we do now?" Mia asked as they started leaving. "I guess I take you back to your room?" He asked looking down at her. She was about to say something but her phone started ringing. She opened it and read the message she got. "Or we can find Tyler and meet up with everyone else at Nikky's. That was Kate." she said, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Sounds like a plan." He said as they left the park.

Reid took out his phone and texted Tyler, who had already taken Jennifer back to the dorms. They met up with him at his car a few minutes later. "What happened to Jennifer?" Reid asked, walking towards him. "She's mega clingy." Tyler said, making Mia snicker. "I should've warned you about that." Mia said, smiling at him. Reid quickly snatched Tyler's keys from his hand and walked over to the driver's seat.

"So…" Tyler asked Mia, and she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She said, as she pulled away from him. "What'd I do?" he asked, confused. "You made me take a chance on Reid." She said, and he nodded in realization. "I wouldn't have if you didn't push me and I'm glad I did." He nodded and the two started walking to the other side of the car. "I'm glad you did too." He said opening the door to the passenger side. "Now he can stop annoying me." Mia chuckled and got in the back seat ant the three of them headed to meet their friends at Nikky's.

**Ta-da….**

**One shot's are fun….**

**I enjoy them a lot…. **

**Review and let me know what kind of situation you want me to do next…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up people? I was bored on my computer and realized that I haven't posted anything since the beginning of the month (I posted a portion of what I wrote for the next chapter of **_**Can't Let U Go**_** and an update on the direction of where the story is going now) I wanted to post something, and then remembered that I haven't posted a One-Shot in a while… I've been sitting on this one for a while now, so here you go…**

* * *

On the day after his and Mia's date, Reid felt untouchable. After the carnival, they met up with their friends at Nicky's and everything seemed so comfortable and normal. Usually on the rare occasions that he brought a girl to hang out with his friends, things were just plain awkward. But, Mia was different; she fit in with them perfectly. He was walking across the quad to her room, but stopped when he saw her reading underneath a tree across from her building. He smiled to himself at how peaceful and serene Mia looked and decided to walk over.

Mia was rereading one of her favorite books outside instead of in her dorm because Pogue had wanted to "talk" to Kate. That usually meant that they were about to fight and Mia had to prepare herself to console Kate. 'Too much drama in that relationship.' She thought to herself as she turned the familiar page in her book. Then, a shadow formed in front of her, slightly scaring Mia, and made her look up to see what was blocking her light. "Didn't mean to scare you." Reid said as Mia began taking deep breaths. "Next time, make some kind of noise." She said as Reid sat down next to her. "So there'll be a next time?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Aparently so. I mean, I keep my bets." She said, closing her book and turning to him. "That's right. You owe me another date." He said and Mia nodded.

"So, what were you reading?" Reid asked, taking the book from Mia's lap. "The Great Gatsby." She said, and Reid began examining the book. "What's it about?" He asked and Mia laughed. "Ask Kate. It's the book you're doing your report on." She said with a smile. "If that's the case, why are you reading it?" He asked, handing the book back. "Because it's one of my favorites. Kate likes it because I leant her my copy when I first moved in with her." Reid nodded and leaned back into the tree. "So what else is there for me to know about you?" He asked, turning to face her. Mia was a little shocked and weirded out a bit at the fact that Reid was actually interested in things about her. "What do you wanna know?" She asked and Reid started smiling at her. "Everything."  
Mia lightly blushed and leaned next to him on the tree. "We'll for starters, my birthday isn't around Valentine's Day." She said and Reid nodded. "I knew that. I asked Tyler but he wouldn't tell me when it was." Mia giggled and looked up the tree towards the branches. "I have the same birthday as my best friend, May 19." Reid looked up the tree to see what she was looking for. "You guys celebrate together?" he asked and Mia nodded. "Every year for as long as I can remember. We've been best friends since before we were born." Reid lightly laughed and looked at her. "I don't think that's possible, Baby Girl." Mia shook her head in denial. "There isn't a time in my life that I remember when I don't remember knowing her. Her and her brother are the siblings I don't have but always wanted." She said. "So you're an only child?" Reid asked, watching her nod. "It's just me and my dad." She said. "What about your mom?" He asked and Mia looked down and sighed. "I don't know her. My dad doesn't talk about her much anymore and I stopped asking after I saw how hard it was for him to deal with. He said something about how it wasn't allowed for them to be together so she left him after I was born." Reid put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "But it's okay though because I have Katherine. That's my friends' mom. In every way that matters to me, she's my mom." Reid nodded and started rubbing her shoulder. "What else do you wanna know?" He put his chin on the top of her head and thought for a second.

"What about you're ex-boyfriends?" Reid asked and Mia chuckled. "Two: One serious one and one that never really took off. We're better as friends." He nodded and she leaned into his embrace. "The first guy, Michael, lives in New York. We dated for about a year and we broke up when I came back for second semester last year. Then I went out with this guy that Kate set me up with." Reid nodded and started messing with her hair. "Anyone I know?" He asked and Mia shook her head. "It was Caleb." She said and Reid sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You went out with Caleb? Caleb Danvers?" He said and Mia nodded. "A few times, actually. With him and Pogue being so close, Kate thought it was a good idea. But he's not my type, so it never really got too serious and we stayed friends." She said and Reid laughed. "No wonder he said that you're not my usual type." He said and Mia nodded. "I already knew that. Just like you're not my usual type of guy." She said, pushing him back against the tree so she could lean back on his shoulder again. "You didn't date any other of my friends did you? I mean you and Tyler didn't…" He asked and Mia shook her head. "I got to know Ty because we were paired for a lot of assignments for our classes last year. And he filled me in on what I needed to know about you, Pogue, and Caleb. Anything else, I got from Kate." she said, smiling to herself. Reid nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "Does Tyler know you and Caleb went out?" He asked and Mia nodded. Reid sighed and made a mental note to ask Tyler why he never told him about this and leaned on her head. "I don't know why he didn't tell me that." Reid said, a little upset from being kept in the dark. "Well before, you didn't even know me, so it wasn't important. Now, it probably slipped his mind. He probably forgot." Mia said, shifting so that she was looking up at Reid. "And also because he knows how you can get when it comes to Caleb, so he didn't want to spark a potential problem when you two seem to be getting along." She said and Reid looked at her questioningly. "How do you know that me and Caleb have issues?" he asked and Mia laughed. "I told you when you introduced yourself to me that Tyler talked a lot about you when we worked together. And believe it or not, but I've actually been friends with Caleb, Tyler and Pogue for a while so they do talk to me." She said and Reid lightly chuckled. "I really am sorry that I didn't remember you." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. "If I had, we would've hung out before and things probably would've happened sooner." Mia sighed and closed her eyes. "All things happen for a reason, Reid. Maybe we weren't supposed to meet then. For some reason that we may not understand, our time is here and now." She said. "Don't question it. Just enjoy it." She said and Reid kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Then all of a sudden, both Mia's and Reid's phones began to ring and they both let out a heavy sigh. "That's probably Tyler." Reid said, taking his phone out and reading the message. "I already know what that was." Mia said, picking up her book and standing up. "Who?" Reid asked, standing up with her. "Kate. Her and Pogue were 'talking' which probably means that they just stopped fighting and I'm needed for her to vent to." Mia said, and Reid nodded. "I'll see you later?" She said, leaning up and giving him a quick peck and walking into her building.

**For some reason, I really enjoy writing Mia/Reid fluffy moments…. They're such a cute couple when they're on track… Anyway, I should have a update on my other stories soon… If there's anything in particular that you'd like me to include on ANY of my stories (**_**Realize**_** or **_**Can't Let U Go**_** or anything else that I might post [I'm thinking of posting a Vampire Diaries story]) just let me know and I'll see if I can include it.**


End file.
